


Separate Ways

by sorchafyre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorchafyre/pseuds/sorchafyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending of Episode 8.10 (Torn and Frayed) and the song Separate Ways by Journey came together in my head as a video.  Play the song while reading, if you have it.  Promise it will make sense.  A very painful sort of sense.<br/>Also, romantic love and brotherly love are equally as deep and important in the context of trust and ache.</p>
<p>There is one line in here which will be a spoiler for the named episode, please do not read until you have seen it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separate Ways

**Author's Note:**

> When speaking of action WITHIN the panels, left and right are used as the character would see them. When indicating a panel itself, left and right are used as a viewer facing a screen would see them.

SCENE

 

(split screen, center panel takes up approximately half the screen with quarter panels to the right and left:  In the center are SAM AND DEAN WINCHESTER, sitting on the couch in a dark hotel room, as we last saw them.  Left panel is focused on BENNY, at the dockside, sitting on a low, rough stone wall.  Right panel contains AMEILA, leaning with her back against the wall to the right side of the closed motel room door, left arm crossed over her body beneath her breasts.  As the music plays, lights brighten on each indicated section while the movement in the other panels is suspended, not leaving the others too dim but clearly not the focus.  None of the characters sing, rather move in their space as the music plays)

 

BEGIN MUSIC:  SEPARATE WAYS by JOURNEY

 

(center)  ( _during the musical intro)_ SAM and DEAN watch TV, eating popcorn and drinking beer, painfully nonchalant, checking each other's mood with covert glances, SAM on the left side of the couch, DEAN on the right, continuing through the first lines.  _Here we stand, worlds apart, hearts broken in two, two, two.  Sleepless nights..._

 

(left) BENNY opens his cell phone, thumb hovering over the buttons and pushes two before he closes it again. _Losing ground I'm reaching for you, you, you.  Feeling that it's gone can change your mind..._

 

(right) AMELIA rolls her head to the side, looking at the door, untucks her left arm to lay a palm against it, low.  _If we can't go on, survive the tide, love divides._

 

(left and right together)  BENNY tosses the phone in the water with a small gesture and begins walking toward a crowded town square.  AMELIA shakes her head once, almost violently, and begins walking toward a patch of green park.  _Some day, love will find you, break those chains that bind you, one night will remind you, how we touched and went our separate ways._

 

(all panels)  SAM and DEAN glance at each other as BENNY and AMEILA pause. _If he ever hurts you..._

 

(center) SAM and DEAN glance away, toward their respective object's panels. They can't really see each other but it seems as if there is a connection.  _true love won't desert you, you know I still love you, though we touched and went our separate ways._

 

_(during the bridge)_ \- (left and right together)  Montage of SAM and AMEILA at a picnic, making love, walking hand in hand, playing with Riot.  Montage of DEAN and BENNY laughing, DEAN nudging BENNY in the shoulder, fighting side by side.

 

(left) AMEILA on the bed, SAM beneath the sheets, the last time they made love.  _Troubled times, caught between confusion and pain, pain, pain._

 

(right) DEAN around the corner of the gas station, talking to BENNY on the cell phone, nodding seriously.  _Distant eyes, promises we made were in vain, in vain, in vain._

 

(center panel splits diagonally, top left to bottom right.  In the top half is a silent replay of DEAN saying he can't be there for BENNY, in the bottom half is a replay of AMEILA opening the door to the empty motel room)  _If you must go, I wish you love.  You'll never walk alone, take care my love, miss you love._

(left) BENNY takes a sheet of notebook paper and a photograph, neither of which we get a good look at, from beneath the cooler in the trunk of the car, parked at a campground.  Stares at both of them for a long minute.  _Some day love will find you, break those chains that bind you, one night will remind you, how we touched and went our separate ways._

 

(right) AMEILA slowly and carefully puts a padlock on the side gate to her house, all the curtains have been drawn closed.  _If he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you, you know I still love you, though we touched and went our separate ways._

 

_(during the musical bridge)_ (center, once more whole)  Montage of SAM and DEAN fighting things, sitting on the Impala drinking beer, laughing in a bar, as children.  With BOBBY.  With CASTIEL.  With ELLEN AND JO.  With JOHN WINCHESTER.

 

(left and right together)  BENNY finishes off his last bag of blood and throws it in the trash.  In her front yard, AMEILA bends down to scruff Riot behind the ears.  _Some day love will find you, break those chains that bind you, one night will remind you..._

 

(left and right together)  BENNY stands in a nondescript room, facing a ghost image of DEAN with a ghostly SAM a step behind and to his side. AMEILA stands in an identical room, facing a ghostly image of SAM with a ghostly DEAN a step behind and to his side.  The two scenes are mirror images of each other.  _If he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you. You know I still love you._

 

(right) replay of SAM rounding AMELIA'S house and looking in her window after the text, seeing her sit down calmly on the couch.  _I still love you girl.  I really love you girl._

 

(center) SAM and DEAN each in a twin bed, facing away from each other, toward their respective object's panels.  As before, you get the sense that SAM is thinking of AMEILA and DEAN is thinking of BENNY.  _And if he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you._

 

(left and right together)  BENNY watches a playground full of children in the twilight, face blank, hands twitching.  AMEILA welcomes home DON with an embrace, but we see her face over his shoulder and her eyes are filled with pain.  After the lyric, both the panels abruptly go black.  _No._

 

(center) SAM and DEAN are standing an arm's length apart, looking at one another, then after last two, chords crash down their panel abruptly goes black as well.  _No._


End file.
